Rapunzel and Hook
by Vintage394
Summary: My own AU of a romance between Rapunzel and Hook
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a very AU fanfiction. If you like the pairing CaptainSwan I probably wouldn't read this. (I like CaptainSwan pairing but I was stuck on this idea). Anyway, the pairing is Rapunzel and Captain Hook. Also, this isn't the Rapunzel like the show in that one episode. Anyway enjoy **** (BTW: Rapunzel's name in Storybrooke is Audrey)**

Chapter 1: The Meeting

Audrey walked down the streets of Storybrooke and pulled her black pea coat tighter as the wind picked up. She walked into Granny's and sits on the bar stool.

"Hey Audrey; what do you want today?" Ruby smiled at her.

Audrey smiled back. "Just a hot chocolate today, thanks." Ruby walks away to another table and Audrey waits for her drink. The bell rings above the door and Henry and Hook walk into the diner. Audrey looks back at the counter. She was fairly shy in this land. She thought it was probably because of her past. She shook that thought out of her head.

"Can we sit here, lass?" she hears an Irish accent ask behind her. She turns around and sees the duo.

"Oh, um, sure." She manages out. They take a seat to the left of her. Henry introduces himself first.

"Hi, I'm Henry and this is Hook." He smiles at her.

"Hi, I'm Audrey."

"Who are you in the Enchanted Forest?" he says curiously. She fidgets nervously for a moment.

"Um… I'm Rapunzel."

"It's nice to meet you Rapunzel." Hook says with a smile.

"I'd prefer Audrey in this land."

"My apologies, my lady," she blushes. Ruby comes back with her hot chocolate and takes Hook and Henry's order. She slowly sips her hot liquid and feels the warmth coming from her mug.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'll look you up in the book. You seem really nice."

"Thank you Henry. But you don't have to look me up in the book, I'm not that interesting." She tries to say calmly. She hopes he'll listen to her. She doesn't want pity from anyone. "I should be going. Belle and I need to finish shelving the books at the library. It was nice meeting you both." With that she pays for her beverage and walks to the library.

"I wonder why she doesn't want me to look her up in the book. I wasn't too up front about it, was I Killian?" wonders Henry.

"No, mate, I think she has a past that she doesn't want us to know about. Maybe we'll talk to her again. We should get you off to school." They leave the diner and walk the streets of Storybrooke to the school.

"I want to read her back story. If she's scared, maybe we can help," says Henry to Hook.

"Just be careful Henry. She maybe is hiding something for a reason. Emma will pick you up after school." With that they head their separate ways, Henry to school and Hook to the police station.

**A/N: Updates will be probably be frequent. Again, like I said, this is VERY MUCH AN AU FANFICTION. I don't own any of the characters except maybe the personality of Rapunzel. Thanks for anyone who reads this! This is the second part of the first chapter, it didn't upload with the story.**

Chapter 2:

During lunch Henry opened the storybook to Rapunzel's chapter.

_Once upon a time a poor husband and wife had gotten pregnant. They did not wish to keep the child and called for Rumplestilskin for a deal. He arrived promptly._

"_Hehe, I believed you called on me," chuckles the Dark One. The husband stepped forward._

"_My wife is with child. We do not want this child, we are willing to give you a deal. We will give you this child for all the priceless jewels in this realm." Rumplestilskin pretended to ponder the deal but had already made up his mind._

"_Deal, but you cannot change your mind when the child is born. It's permanent, dearie."_

"_Then it is done," said the wife._

_ A few months later the wife gave birth to a daughter. The Dark One took the infant a few moments after her birth. Rumplestilskin named her Rapunzel and kept her in his castle until she was ten. Then he put a potion in her shampoo to make her hair grow faster until it was eighty feet in length. He banished her to a faraway tower where no one could see her. He would visit her at least once a day and test out various charms and potions on her. She never cried or screamed during these treatments so as to never give him the satisfaction. She was never told any current events and when the Dark Curse hit she was taken off guard._

_ When she was in Storybrooke she was given the name Audrey and her hair was cut to her mid-back. She was in the asylum part of the hospital and roommates with Belle. Belle and her were very close. She was released by the Mad Hatter with Belle._

Henry finished her story and was shocked by what he read. She seems so nice, how could someone be that cruel to her. And her friend married the Dark One. No wonder she didn't want to be called Rapunzel. He decided he would show Emma her story after school and see if she could do anything to Mr. Gold.

School ticked by slowly for Henry but eventually the last bell rang. He met Emma outside the school and cut straight to the chase.

"Mom, you have to read this. Look what Mr. Gold did to Audrey. Can you do anything?" Emma scanned the book and her eyes filled up with rage. She has had a few conversations with Audrey and she seemed very kind.

"I don't know what I can do Henry. I'll talk to Audrey and she could press charges."

"No, you can't. She doesn't know that I know her story. She might be mad at me."

"Oh, kid, Audrey is one of the kindest people I know. She may even beat Mary Margaret. Don't tell her I said that." Henry smiled.

"Now come on, let's go home."

At the library, Audrey looked at the clock. It read three and she sighed. She had a few hours before she would finish up for the day. She lived in the apartment above the library and she was grateful she wouldn't have to walk into the cold weather outside. She heard the door open and she turned around to see who entered. She saw Mr. Gold walk up to the front desk to talk to Belle. She tried to hide herself behind the bookshelves. She was happy Belle found someone to love and who loved her in return, but she was a little upset that it happened to be Rumplestilskin. After a few minutes of hiding Belle came up to her.

"Audrey, do you mind if I go home a bit early? Rumple made dinner." She smiled guiltily. She smiled back at Belle.

"Go ahead, there's not a lot left to do tonight. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks." Belle walked with Mr. Gold to the car and then they drove away. She sighed and continued working on stocking the shelves. After a couple of hours of finishing work she locked up the library and went upstairs to the apartment.

She made herself a quick sandwich and sat and watched a sitcom on her television. After washing her dishes she got a phone call.

"Hello?" she answered into the receiver.

"Audrey? It's Emma. I was wondering if you wanted to have dessert with Granny's with Henry, Hook, and I tonight? Henry really wanted to invite you." She smiled, Henry was a really sweet kid.

"Sure, what time?"

"Is eight okay?" Emma asked.

"That's fine. See you then." Audrey hung up the phone and looked at the time. She had a half hour before she had to meet them at the diner.

Emma and Henry showed Hook Audrey's story. He was very angry.

"She's a very kind lady, when I see Mr. Gold next I'm going to—"

"Hook," Emma warned, "we don't even know if she wants to press charges. Let's just wait until we talk to her tonight." Emma thought for a moment. "You have feelings for her, don't you Hook." Killian tried to cover his blush but didn't work.

"Aye, Swan, I guess I do."

"Good, you need somebody. Besides I think you and her would be a good together. Now come on, we should be heading to the diner."

**A/N: Emma and Hook have a nice friendship in this story. They aren't together. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Audrey will figure out that they know during the next chapter. I'm going to let you suffer for a bit. Anyway, thanks for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Audrey walked into Granny's and saw them sitting in a booth. She walked over to them and took off her coat.

"Hi Audrey," said Henry. Audrey smiled back at him. She wasn't use to having this much attention on her. She didn't really know any social habits.

"Hi Henry, how are you?" she asked kindly.

"Good. We have to tell you something. Please don't be mad." She looked at him puzzled, but nodded her head.

"I won't be mad, what's going on?" Hook and Emma looked at each other and Hook was the first to speak.

"Henry was concerned for you and read your story. He didn't mean to be nosey; he wanted to make sure you're all right. However, your past isn't a very happy one lass. We wanted to tell you we know and that if we can do anything for you."

"Also, if you want, you can press charges on Mr. Gold." Emma added. Audrey took a deep breath and let it sink in that they knew her past. Just breathe, she tells herself.

"I don't want to press charges, thank you. I just want to forget. I'm not mad at you Henry, or any of you. You were concerned. Thank you for looking out for me." She sighed; she doesn't want them to pity her.

"You're really not mad?" asked Henry." She gave him a small smile.

"Promise; I should get going, I have some things to do in the morning. Thanks for being so concerned, but I'm fine. I'll see you later." With that she puts back on her coat and walked back to the library.

"Okay, I think she is officially nicer than Mary Margaret," Emma joked. The two smiled at her.

"She had a sad look in her eyes. She won't forget. You couldn't with the type of things she's experienced. Maybe I'll go and talk to her. One and one might make her open up more," said Hook.

"Okay, yeah. Go tonight, she shouldn't be by herself," Emma agreed. Hook left Granny's and followed Audrey to the library.

When he got to the library, the doors were locked. He knocked on the door for several minutes until Audrey came down. He noticed she changed her clothes; she was now wearing a sweatshirt instead of her lace top.

"Hook, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question. Do you live here?"

"Yes, the tower is an apartment."

"Can I come in? I'd really like to talk."

"Sure." She walked with him through the library and into her apartment.

"Sorry it's a little messy, I wasn't expecting company." He surveyed the room, it was clean. A book or two spread on the couch, but clean.

"It's nice. I was wondering if you were okay. I didn't even realize we might've cornered you back there."

"I'm fine, really. Did you want something to drink?" she asks politely.

"No, tell me about yourself." Hook commands. She looks at him lost.

"Um, what did you want to know?"

"Hobbies, interests; anything really lass."

"Oh, well I read. What do you do?"

"Emma taught me how to use Netflix."

She looked puzzled. "What's a Netflix?"

"It's really cool. You can watch tons of TV shows and movies for $8."

"What's TV?" she asked, embarrassed. She wishes she knew more about the modern world.

"I can show you sometime. It's kind of fun."

"Alright," she agrees.

"Tomorrow night, my place. I'll pick you up after work."

"Okay, thank you."

"You're welcome. But there is a catch mate. Can you start to open up more? At least to Henry, Emma, and I. We would never hurt you."

"I can try, but I don't know how well I'll do."

"That works. See you tomorrow night for our date."

"Yeah," Hook leaves her apartment. "Wait, what?!" she says.

**A/N: Here's chapter three. Hope you like it. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Audrey was reviewing some books online to add to the library when Belle walked in.

"Hi Audrey, how are you today?" Belle asked politely.

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"Great, Rumple and I went for hamburgers last night," she gushed. Audrey really didn't want to talk about Rumplestilskin and their date. But she was going to be polite.

"I'm sure it was fun. I have to finish ordering these books, could you write notes to the people with overdue books."

"Sure." They work in silence for a while when the door opens and Mr. Gold walks in the library. Audrey holds her breath. Breathe, she told herself.

"Good afternoon Belle," Rumplestilskin said, "and Audrey." He added as an afterthought. She nodded politely but stiffly.

"You forgot your cell phone, and I wanted to make sure you had it." He handed the silver phone to Belle and kissed her on the cheek.

"Why don't you stay? I could use some help with the organization in back." Belle tells him. Belle, why Belle; I don't want him to stay.

"Alright, why don't you lead the way?" They walk to the back of the library and into the back room. Audrey willed herself to calm down. You're okay, don't freak out. She was trying to focus her breathing. She continued ordering books and then finished filling out notes.

When lunch hit, she went to Granny's. The moment she left the library she felt like she could breathe again. She ordered a Caesar Salad and sat in a small booth. Archie walked in a few minutes later. Since there were no seats left he asked if he could sit with her. She nodded her head and they engaged in small talk.

"You seem distracted Audrey, is everything okay?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm fine. I just spaced out there for a minute. So, I heard that you and Ruby are dating? You seem really sweet together." He flushed a slight pink.

"Thank you Audrey. Yes, she and I have been together since the first curse broke." She smiled back at him.

"Well you guys look adorable together. Thanks for talking today, but I should be getting back." She left a tip and walked down the street. She didn't want to go back to work but her apartment was there anyway. She focused on her breathing and when she walked in Mr. and Mrs. Gold were eating lunch at the desk.

"Belle, I'm not feeling well, do you mind if I lie down for the afternoon? I'll stay late tomorrow." Audrey said.

"Oh don't worry about it, Rumple and me our almost done." Belle smiled at her and she went to her apartment. She took a warm bath and lied on the couch. She picked up a copy of _Wuthering Heights_ from the coffee table and leafed through it. The hours slipped by as she got lost in her book. Before she knew it, it was six. Hook would be here before she knew it.

She quickly brushed her hair and made sure she looked presentable. When she finished she went downstairs to wait for the pirate. Belle and Rumplestilskin already left the library and while she waited she tidied up her desk. The door opened and she looked up to see Hook holding flowers.

"Who are those for?" she asked.

"For you, I thought a beautiful girl would like some beautiful flowers." She blushed.

"Th-thank you, they're beautiful. Let me go and put these in a vase. Would you like to come up?"

"Sure." They make their way upstairs to her apartment and filled up a vase with water and sets the flowers in it.

"I love lilies. Thank you again." He smiled.

"Should we go?" he asked.

"Yes, where are we going?"

"I thought Granny's for dinner and then we would watch a movie at my apartment."

"Okay, sounds nice." They walked down the street to the diner and he held the door open for her.

"So, how was your day?" Hook asked.

"It was okay, Mr. Gold was at the library all day."

"I'm sorry lass, are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Yes, I went to my apartment and waited. I'm still not comfortable around him. Anyway, how was your day? You work at the police station, right?"

"Aye, yes I do. It was good, not very busy today. But that means no criminals in Storybrooke." They ordered their food and got to know each other.

"Audrey, can I ask that you call me Killian? That's my real name."

"Of course; I would love to call you Killian." They finished their meal and got up to leave for his apartment.

His apartment was small and cozy. She felt comfortable here, and although she wouldn't admit it to herself yet, she felt more comfortable around him than anyone else.

"So, what's Netflix again?" she asked him.

"It's a thing where you can watch movies and TV shows. I thought we could watch _50 First Dates_. Emma told me it was funny."

"Okay, sounds good." He set up the movie and they both sat on the couch. They sat close enough that they were almost touching. She wanted to be closer to him but didn't want to overdo it. The movie was funny, they were both laughing out loud. He got a little closer and their thighs were touching. It was eleven when the movie was almost over and she felt herself getting sleepy.

"You can lie your head on my shoulder, I know you're tired." She nodded and curled into him. They both fell asleep together on the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Killian woke up first in the morning. Audrey had shifted during the night and her body was mostly on his. He kissed her cheek and moved her onto the couch. He started breakfast but didn't know how to work most of these appliances. He was able to make scrambled eggs and woke Audrey up softly.

"Audrey, love?" whispered Killian. She moved slightly and groaned. "I made breakfast for us." She nodded with her eyes closed and sat up.

"Good morning," she whispered to him.

"Good morning." They walked into the kitchen and ate breakfast together.

"I'm sorry for falling asleep last night; I should've just gone home." Audrey tells him.

"You were tired and I didn't want you to walk home last night. Besides, it was nice waking up to a beautiful lady this morning." Audrey blushed. "So, what are your plans for today?"

"Well, the library opens on Monday, and today is Friday so I'm making sure everything is in order for the opening. What are your plans?"

"I have to be at the station today, but it has been pretty quiet lately, so it might be pretty slow." He answered.

"Did you want me to bring you lunch?" she asked sweetly.

"You don't have to do that Audrey." He didn't want her to think she was supposed to do everything for him.

"I want to. Besides, Mr. Gold might be there with Belle so it'd be nice to see someone who hasn't given me a reason to hurt him. Oh, that was rude, wasn't it? I need to work on that." She rambled on.

"Audrey, you have every right to be angry at him. And I would love it if you came to lunch with me today. I do have a question for you though, if you don't mind answering it." He hastily added on the end.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, I know you and Belle are close friends. How can you stand it that she is married to the guy who ruined your life?"

She sighed, "I want her to be happy. She deserves happiness even though he doesn't. Sometimes you don't choose who you fall in love with. I just hope he realizes how lucky he is to have Belle in his life." She was frustrated with Belle, but it didn't matter. She married him, and there is nothing she can do to erase that.

"You are such a good friend Audrey. I could never be friends with someone who married a guy like that." She just nodded her head.

"I should go. I want to make sure everything is ready for opening day. I'll see you at lunch." She gets up from the table and he helps her put on her coat. She kisses his cheek. "I had a lovely time last night and this morning. Thank you for asking me on this date." They smile at each other.

"I'm hoping for many more, Miss Darling." (**A/N: not related to Wendy Darling. I just thought it was a classy name to go with Audrey) **She blushed and walked out the door.

At the police station Killian entered with cups of coffee for him and Emma.

"So, how was it last night?" was the first thing she asked.

"Really well, Swan. We fell asleep on the couch and she's coming here for lunch. And I do have to say I agree with you. She _is_ nicer than Mary Margaret."

"Why? What happened?"

"Well, her best friend married Rumplestilskin and she says as long as Belle is happy. I mean, this woman is a saint."

"I'm glad you found her, Hook."

"I too; so how was your night with Neal?"(**A/N: he's alive!) **Hook asked her.

"Good, the three of us are happy." A while later David joined them and the three of them talked, nothing was happening in the town. Around noon Audrey came in.

"Hi, I hope I'm not interrupting things." She looked around at everyone. Killian stood up and walked towards him.

"Not at all love. Hi, how was your morning?" She smiled at him.

"Good, everything is set up, now we got to wait until Monday. How was yours?"

"Good, very slow."

"I brought food for everyone in case you two wanted to join us." She looked at David and Emma.

"Oh, we don't want to interrupt-"

"Come on, join us." Hook cut them off. They agreed and Audrey pulled the items out of the bag. She made subs and brought fun sized bags of chips.

"We've never officially met. I'm David, Emma's father," David introduced.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Audrey, Killian's… well actually I don't know. Are we together? Oh, I didn't want to put you on the spot, Killian. Sorry, anyway I'm Audrey." She blushes and looks down at her food.

"I want to be your boyfriend if you want to be my girlfriend." Hook replied to her.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really, so am I your boyfriend?"

"Yes, as long as I'm your girlfriend?"

"Deal." She tensed as he said that. She hated that word. Because of that word her entire family fell apart. "Oh, Audrey, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"You forgot it's okay." She gave him a small smile.

"Well, I heard you are even nicer than my wife," joked David, trying to diffuse the heavy hearted conversation.

"Huh?" Audrey said, confused.

"My wife is Snow White. Emma told me you are even nicer than her."

"What? Oh no, I'm sure I'm not. I hope you're not mad," she said frantically.

"Love, he's joking."

"Oh. Now I'm embarrassed. I should go. I'm glad I got to meet you. I'll see you again." She left and the trio finished their lunch.

"Well, what do you think?" Killian asked Emma and David.

"She's perfect for you." They both replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Sunday night, Audrey lay in bed. She was nervous for the opening of the library tomorrow. She knew everyone was going to come and she didn't want to mess anything up. She tried to calm down and think happy thoughts but her mind wouldn't shut off. _What if there are too many people? What if Belle comes late? What if Rumplestilskin comes? _ Finally she sat up and tried to read more of her book. If she couldn't sleep, she mine as well read; finally around midnight she fall asleep reading.

At nine in the morning her alarm woke her up. She quickly showered and put on a black skirt that went a few inches above her knees and a white camisole. Over that she had a black blazer and ankle high black boots. She put on a little make up, just enough to cover her blemishes and to pop out her eyes a bit. She curled her brown hair a bit at the ends and when she finally felt satisfied with how she looked she locked up her apartment and went downstairs. The big clock on the wall read 9:45 AM and the library opened at ten. Belle told her yesterday that she would be here at 10:30. She sat down at the main desk and looked through the paperwork to make sure she had everything ready for the upcoming day. When it turned ten, she got up and unlocked the door and switched the sign to open. Within five minutes the place had about half a dozen citizens in the aisles.

She checked everyone out and had fun learning what everyone liked to read. When the bell rang next Emma, Henry, Neal, and Killian came in.

"Hi Audrey; do you have any of the _Percy Jackson _series?" asked Henry as they approached the front desk.

She smiled at him. "Sure, they are in the young adult section. That's upstairs and to the left and they're alphabetized."

"Thank you." His small family went upstairs and Hook stayed down.

"I brought you flowers, to say congratulations on opening your library." He gave her a small bouquet of pink roses.

She blushed, "Well, I didn't do it by myself. Belle opened the library too. But thank you." Just then Belle and Mr. Gold walked through the doors and Audrey felt herself tense up. They walked through the aisles and Audrey assumed she was helping them pick out books.

"Are you okay?" asked Killian, concerned.

"I'll be fine. I'm going to go put these in a vase. I'll be right back." She went upstairs to her apartment and put the flowers in a pale blue vase. She loved them.

When she got downstairs Henry had found his books and was waiting for her.

"Did you find everything you need?" she asked politely.

"Yes we did; this library is loaded with books and movies Audrey. You and Belle really outdid yourselves." Emma replied.

"Thank you; we tried. Okay, these books are due November 30. Thanks for coming." Killian kissed her cheek and they left the building. The rest of the day was packed and she didn't even have time to take a lunch break. Rumplestilskin left the library around noon to open his shop and she felt better once he left. When they officially closed the library at five, she breathed a sigh of relief. One day done, and it was a success. Belle stayed back for a little while before she went home and then Audrey was alone.

After cleaning up a little bit she decided to go visit Killian before it got too late. She put on her black pea coat and walked out the door. She knocked on his apartment door and he looked happy that she came.

"Audrey, what are you doing here?" he asked surprised.

"I thought since I couldn't visit you at lunch today, I would come and visit after we closed." She explained.

"Why don't you come in? Did you have dinner yet?" he asked as she walked in and took off her coat.

"No, I was going to get something at Granny's before I left."

"Nonsense; I was going to order a pizza. Did you want to share?"

"I don't want to take your food-"

"Nope, that wasn't an option, love. Are you hungry? And do you want pizza?"

She smiled at him, "Yes." He ordered a large pepperoni pizza and they sat on the couch and waited. They talked about work and each other for a bit until the pizza arrived. Killian thought they would try _The Office_ on Netflix. They laughed for a while.

"I should get going. I have to be at the library in the morning. Thank you for letting me steal some of your pizza." She put on her coat and he kissed her cheek again.

"Good night, love. Do you want me to walk you home?"

"Oh, you don't have to do that." He just shook his head and grabbed his coat as well. They walked the streets of Storybrooke until they reached the library.

"Next time it'll be my apartment."

"Of course, love. Have a good night."

"You too, Killian; be safe."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

The library has been open for exactly a week and Audrey was beginning to feel the stress. She was working twelve or more hours a day and she was exhausted. Belle kept leaving early and that left Audrey to pile the returned books back on the shelves. She was trying to put on her happy face but she was miserable. She loved books and she loved this library, but the stress was eating at her. She sighed, closing time. She had a speaker installed so she wouldn't have to walk the entire library telling people.

"The library is now closed, you can quickly check out or come again tomorrow morning. Thank you." She said in her peppy librarian voice. A flock of people started flooding towards the desk to check out. Belle had already left so she was on her own to check everyone out and close the building. After twenty minutes of telling everyone when their items were due back she was finally able to lock the doors. She looked around the library and saw that the place was trashed. Books lying all over the place, people not throwing away their wrappers, and receipts littered across the entrance when the wind blew them out of people's hands. She started with the receipts and she felt like a chicken; bobbing up and down to grab the paper. For some reason that made her laugh and pretty soon it turned into a deep belly laugh. She was sure if someone were to walk by; they thought she'd gone crazy. Maybe all the stress of the library was finally getting to her and hysteria was one of her ways of relieving it. When someone knocked on the door she jumped. It was only Killian.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him, her heart pounding hard in her chest after he scared her.

"It's been a while since we've had time to spend together. I thought I would kidnap you and take you to Granny's for dinner," he replied.

"I would love to, but the library's a mess, maybe tomorrow night."

"Here, I'll put the books back on the shelves, you sweep up. I expect we'll be done within twenty minutes. And then we will go on our date."

"Sounds like a plan. Alright, let's split up." They went their separate ways and after twenty minutes of silence they finished cleaning the library.

"Go grab your coat and I'll get the car warm." He tells her.

"Sounds good; see you in a minute." She walks upstairs to her apartment and puts on her winter coat and knitted hat before she meets him in the car.

"Thank you for helping, you didn't have to do that."

"I would do anything for you."

"Anything, hmm… well than I think I want you to clean my apartment since you're so good at cleaning." She says jokingly.

"Very funny, now come on. I'm sure you're starving." They enter the diner and they wave at Mary Margaret and David before sitting at a table.

"So, how was your day?" he asks her.

"Very busy, how was yours?"

"Slow, so the library's been a success huh?"

"Very much, I'm glad people in Storybrooke like to read. I was worried television would ruin the love of books."

"Agreed; although you really can't say no to watch _The Office_, can you?"

"No, you really can't. We should finish season two tonight. I hope Jim and Pam get together," she says with a smile on her face. He is never as happy when he sees her face light up in that beautiful smile.

"As you wish, you seem a bit pale tonight. Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine, it's probably because it's autumn and there's not a lot of sun right now." They sit and talk for the rest of their meal before heading to Killian's apartment.

They sit and watch a few episodes before Audrey has to leave.

"I should probably head home. I have an early morning tomorrow."

"You always have an early morning. What time do you start?"

"Around five; there is always work to be done."

"When does Belle get in?"

"Eleven and she usually leaves at four."

"Why doesn't she come in early tomorrow? You can spend the night again and I can cook you breakfast."

"She just got married Killian, besides I'll be fine. I'll see if I can come to the station for lunch. I'll see you tomorrow." She meant to move away but he grabbed her hand.

"Just hold on a second. I want to try something." He slowly leans in and kisses her full on the lips. It wasn't a huge _Breakfast at Tiffany's _kiss or anything, but it was soft and warm. His slight beard tickled her cheek and she smiled while they were kissing. She felt completely safe and protected at this moment. Like nothing could hurt her. When they both let go they just stared at each other.

"That was-that was my first kiss," she stutters out.

"And?" he prompts her.

"It was wonderful. Thank you. But I really should go. Thank you for tonight." She smiles at him again before leaving his apartment for the library.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Audrey set her alarm for 4:30 this morning and she was exhausted. She kept replaying her kiss with Killian all night and she couldn't fall asleep. Whenever she thinks about it a small smile appears on her lips. She quickly gets dressed and puts on a slight amount of make-up before heading downstairs. Today was Monday which meant that the library opened a half hour earlier than usual in case anyone wanted to drop off their items before going to work or school. She looked at the notices on her desk, mostly just small fixes that needed attention throughout the library. She decided she was thankful for one thing of Rumplestilskin, she never had to pay a bill. Belle told him he couldn't let me pay for anything. It was the one perk he gave her. She sighed; it was time to open again. When she opened a whole rush of people came in to return their materials. Once everyone piled out she went back to the main desk to work on getting a few computers for the library. They only had the one at the main desk and she thought it would be a good idea to get some in case some people wanted to find their own materials instead of asking her or Belle. It was fairly slow the whole morning before Belle came in because most people were at school or their jobs and it gave her time to shop for computers.

"Hey Audrey, how are you today?" asks Belle with a smile.

"I'm fine, how are you?" she asks politely.

"Good."

"I was wondering if you could watch the library for an hour this afternoon during lunch while I visit Killian at the station."

"I would, but it could get busy with it being lunch and all and I don't think I'm quite ready to handle a big crowd by myself yet." She tells her.

"Of course not, I'll just call Killian and tell him I'll see him tonight."

"Audrey, I don't think it's a good idea for you to be seeing him. He has been dangerous in the past." She warns her friend.

"Thanks for looking out for me, but I'll be okay. I'll be down in a second," she says as she dials the numbers into the phone.

"Sheriff's department," says David into the line.

"Hey David, how are you?"

"Audrey, fine. How are you?"

"Good. Is Killian there? I'd like to speak to him."

"Sure, hold on." David passes the phone off to the pirate.

"Audrey? Everything okay, love?"

"Yes, everything is fine. I can't come down to lunch today. Belle doesn't feel comfortable being here alone. I can come over tonight or Emma and Neal could come over and we can do a double date."

"Alright, yeah that sounds good. I'll let them know. I'll see you later Darling."

"You as well Jones," she says into the receiver.

"Well, what did Audrey want?" asks David.

"She can't do lunch here today. I think I'll surprise her by bringing lunch to the library. I know she won't take a break if there's too much to do. Do you guys mind?"

"Not at all," Emma assures him.

"Did you and Neal want to come over tonight? Audrey and I have been watching this show called _The Office_ on Netflix, it's quite funny."

"Sure, six work?"

"Fine," he replies. They get a call from Ruby, Grumpy was trying to drive drunk again. That was the only incident for the day. Around noon he picks up two pieces of pizza for lunch and some breadsticks before heading to the library.

When he arrived, she was concentrating on the computer too much to see him come in. He walked straight up to her and whispered 'boo' in her ear. She jumped a mile.

"Killian, what are you doing here?"

"I thought since you couldn't come to my work, I'd come to yours."

"That's sweet. Belle, we'll be upstairs, if it gets busy call me down, okay?" They walk into her apartment and it's gotten a little messier since he'd last been up. Her clothes and books were strewn along the apartment.

"Sorry about the mess, I haven't had time to clean it lately."

"It's fine, do you want me to help you clean up?" he asked her kindly.

"No, I got it. Here," she takes off the books from the couch and puts them on her coffee table. They get out the pizza and breadsticks and dig into their lunch.

"Is it busy today?" Killian asked her.

"Well not a lot of people coming into the library, but I've been trying to order computers and make sure everything can be great for the library. What about you? How was your day?"

"Grumpy is in the cell right now," he tells her.

"Oh no! What happened?" she laughed. Grumpy was always the one getting into trouble. Killian launches into his story about arresting Grumpy. She laughed the entire time.

"I should probably get back downstairs. Thank you for bringing me lunch." They lean in and give each other a kiss. Like last time, she gets the same feeling of protection and safety. When she gets back downstairs, Belle looked frantic.

"Oh thank God you're here Audrey. I don't know what to do. How do you check out more than ten items? You have to do something with more than ten, right?"

"Here, I'll check out the books, you can make sure that the books are on the right shelves." They go their separate ways and work more. At four Belle leaves and Audrey waits until five until she closes the building. Tonight, the library's not as messy. She gets done cleaning around five-thirty and puts on her coat to walk to Killian's.

She knocks on the door when she gets to her boyfriend's apartment. When he opens the door is whole face lights up.

"Come in, Emma and Neal will be here soon." She walks in and he helps her take off her coat. "Do you know how to make popcorn? I've been trying to figure it out."

"Probably not, but let's take a look." They walk into his kitchen and she looks at the popcorn. "We will need oil, a pot, and a lid," she lists off at him. He grabs the items and she makes use of them. "Okay, set the burner on high, throw some oil into the pot, and put in the kernels," she mumbles to herself. Killian gets out of her way and goes to put on the show in the living room. When he comes back the kitchen is flooded with the aroma of salt and butter.

"Audrey, it smells amazing!"

"Thank you, I hope I did okay." She smiles softly.

"I'm sure it's wonderful. I think I hear Emma and Neal at the door. Come on," they walk to the front door and let in their friends.

"Hi Emma, Neal; how are you?" Audrey asks sweetly.

"We're fine. How are you guys?" Neal asks.

"Good, mate. Audrey made popcorn. Come on in." They settle on the couch while Killian brings out the bowl of popcorn. They put on _The Office_ and laugh. She liked these nights; where she was with her friends and happy. She was getting tired and finally decided to head back to her apartment.

"Good bye guys! I should get going; I have an early day tomorrow." She tells them.

"Oh, I wish you could stay, maybe next weekend you and I can have a girl's night; manicures and facemasks. What do you think?" asks Emma.

"It sounds like a lot of fun. I can't wait." She tells Emma. She hugs Emma and Neal and Killian pecks her on her cheek.

"Call if you need anything, alright love?"

"Of course; see you soon."

She walks into the library and sees a note on the computer monitor. When she gets closer she sees Belle's handwriting:

Audrey,

I couldn't figure out how to order the computers. Could you please finish ordering them for me, please? Also, I can't come in tomorrow. Rumple and I have a previous engagement. Thank you so much. You truly are a best friend a girl could have.

Belle

She reread the note three times before the anger set in. She tried to be understanding, but this was ludicrous. Finally she turned on the computer and got on the website. She easily figured out how to buy the computers and just closed the internet when she fell asleep.

*The Next Day*

"Henry, what are you doing here?" asks Emma when she sees her kid at the police station.

"I went to the library to return my books and I saw Audrey asleep on her desk. I hope she's okay. Could you and Hook wake her up please?" Emma saw the pleading look in his eyes.

"Sure, kid. Let me call Hook and have Belle give me spare key. It'll be okay, you go to school and I'll let you know when she's awake." He nods her head and leaves the building. She quickly makes a call to Hook and walks over to Rumplestilskin's pawn shop to get the extra key. Hook sounded quite frantic when she told him. She could tell he truly cared about her. They decided to meet at the library and by the time she got there Hook was already waiting.

"It'll be okay Killian. She looked pretty tired last night." All he could do was nod. She quickly unlocked the library and they both went inside. Hook immediately went to Audrey's side and slightly shook her.

"Audrey, sweetheart, wake up," whispers Killian.

"Hmm…" moans Audrey. Her eyes flutter open and she sits up straight. "Ow," she says as she rubs her sore neck. "Did I fall asleep at my desk?"

"Afraid you did, darling. What were you doing at your desk so late?"

She rubs her sleepy eyes as she answers, "Belle couldn't figure out how to order the computers so I ordered them last night."

"Come on, let's get you upstairs to bed," he tells her.

"Mmm… I can't. The library is supposed to be open already." She stands up and gives one more yawn before unlocking the library. "Could you stay here for a second while I change?"

"Audrey, come on. You're exhausted. Go upstairs and take a nap."

"I honestly would love to, but who would watch the library?"

"Emma can." Hook responded.

"What?" Emma asked. "Oh, sure Audrey; Dad can watch the station. Go and get some rest."

"Are you sure? Thank you!" Audrey gives Emma a hug. "You're such a good friend."

"Thank you, so are you. Go and get some rest." She nods her head. Killian holds her hand and they walk into her apartment. They walk into her bedroom and she lies on her bed. He covers her in her blanket and kisses her forehead.

"Sweet dreams Audrey," Killian said to her. She mumbles something incoherently. He lies down next to her and strokes her hair until her breathing slows. "Belle's overworking you sweetheart. You're going to work yourself to death soon."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

After Killian waited a while until he was sure Audrey was asleep before he went downstairs. He left a note for her to meet him at his apartment when she woke up.

"How are things down here going?" Hook asked Emma.

"Overwhelming; I don't know how Audrey did all this. She's like a superhero."

"She's definitely been overworking herself," he agreed. He helped Emma organize the library until he had to go back to the police station. When he got there he greeted David and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Hey, Hook. How are things?" David asked him politely.

"Fine, mate; but I think Audrey has been stressed lately. I wish there was something I could do for her, show her how much we appreciate her."

"When's her birthday again?"

"Um… November 16."

"We should throw her a birthday party for her. She'll be twenty two, right?"

"Yes, and that's a brilliant idea! I'll start calling people. Thanks." Hook immediately started planning the party. He called Granny and reserved Granny's for the sixteenth and Granny said she would cater for the party as well. Than he and Charming called friends of Audrey's. They called Emma, Henry, Regina, Mary Margaret, etc.

"Should we call Belle?" David asked Killian. "She's been treating Audrey pretty terrible lately but Audrey will probably want her there."

"Yeah, we should invite her. The only problem is if we invite Belle, she will bring Rumplestilskin along as well. I don't want her to have anxiety at her party."

"Maybe you should talk to Belle. Tell her about Audrey." Hook thought about it, it wasn't a terrible idea. Audrey might be upset though.

"Yeah, maybe I will. We should get back to work; I'm going to visit Audrey at lunch." David nodded and they filled out paperwork. Around noon Killian grabbed some lunch from Granny's and headed to the library.

"Hey Emma, how's the library?" Killian questioned.

"Doing okay, not horribly busy, but I couldn't do this every day like Audrey does." Emma said as she looked a little overwhelmed. Killian laughed.

"Did Audrey wake up?" Emma shook her head. He walked into Audrey's apartment and saw her asleep on her bed.

"Audrey, darling, wake up," Killian gently told her. She moaned a bit and then stood up.

"Hi." She told him sleepily. He smiled at her appearance. Her brown hair was messed up a bit and her clothes were ruffled from sleeping in them. He thought she looked beautiful.

"I brought lunch," he told her. She smiled at him and made room for him on her bed.

"I'm comfy here, do you mind if we eat here? And thank you for lunch, you didn't have to." He just shook his head and plopped himself next to his girlfriend. They sat and ate lunch on her bed and talked.

"So, are you ready for your birthday?"

"Huh? Oh I've never celebrate my birthday. In the Enchanted Forest I was with Rumplestilskin and the only present I would get was a double batch of potions to try out. And when I was in Storybrooke I was in the Asylum so no birthdays there."

"Well, how about you and I go out on a birthday date on your birthday?"

She just shrugged her shoulders, "Sure. But no gifts okay? You already do so much for me."

"No promises."

"Killian!" she said in mock anger.

"You're pretty, and a pretty girl deserves a nice gift." He said as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Do I have any chance of actually winning this argument?"

He pretended to ponder, "Nope."

"Fine, just don't make a huge deal with the gift, just something small."

"Okay. I should be getting back to the station."

"Yeah, I should get downstairs. Let Emma out of her misery."

"No, you stay and relax."

"Killian…"

"No, today's Friday so take the rest of the day off. Tomorrow I will come and help you with the library."

"You don't have to. The library's only open for a few hours tomorrow. I can handle it."

"Yes, but you shouldn't have to handle it on your own. Will Belle be here tomorrow?"

"No, she can't work on Saturday's. She's busy being a newlywed."

"I'm coming. Rest and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, see you tomorrow. Tell David and Emma I say hi."

"I will."

**A/N: Done! Next chapter is the party. Please review **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Killian arrived at the library around ten in the morning on Saturday. He saw Audrey near the front desk and pecked her on the cheek.

"Good morning," he told her.

"Good morning. The library opens at eleven and I'm going to close it at three."

"Sounds good; what do you have to do before it opens?"

"Nothing really; I cleaned it fairly well last night." He sat next to her.

"So, it's been two weeks, right?"

"I believe so, yes. Two weeks ago you asked me to be your girlfriend, almost three."

"I think it's been the best two almost three weeks of my life."

"Mm… me too," she replied. They spent the next hour talking and being happy. At eleven she unlocked the doors and a couple people walked in. Killian helped them find their items and Audrey checked them out.

"We make a great team," he whispered to her. She just smiled. The library wasn't horribly busy today and when it was closing time it didn't take much time to clean it up.

"Hey, I've got to go run some errands, but I will come back tomorrow and we'll spend the day together." Killian told her.

"Okay, see you then." He gave her a kiss good-bye and went home to plan her surprise party. The next day he went to visit Belle and Mr. Gold.

Killian went to the pawn shop around ten on Sunday.

"Belle, Rumplestilskin, I need to have a word with you." The Dark One rolled his eyes and was about to say no when Belle interrupted him.

"Of course, come into the back room for privacy." As the three tried to make themselves comfortable in a very non comfortable situation Killian began without preamble.

"Audrey has been doing a lot of work, actually all of the work at the library and she's become much stressed." Belle looked guiltily at her husband.

"I-"

"Hold on, I'm not finished. Rumplestilskin, you owe Audrey an apology and probably even more. She did nothing to deserve the way you treated her. She is the kindest person I've ever met and she deserves the best. I know she would feel better about herself if you apologized for the cruelty you bestowed upon her."

"Rumple, what is he talking about?" Belle asked him.

"Nothing dear." He tried to cover up.

"It doesn't sound like nothing, what did you do?"

"Belle, Audrey is Rapunzel. Rumplestilskin tortured her since she was born. She was a part of a deal for him."

"Oh my God; I can't believe she never told me anything. You have to apologize to her. And if you don't I swear all of our other fights will look like a honeymoon compared to what will happen."

"Yes, dear."

The Next Day

Rumplestilskin went to the library early the next day to apologize to Audrey. Audrey just came down from her apartment when she heard the cane knocking on the door. She saw The Dark One and wanted to run away but knew she had to answer the door.

"Good morning Mr. Gold. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes, may be sit? My leg is acting up this morning." She nodded her head and led him to a table.

"I formerly apologize for my behavior in the past, Rapunzel. I've been truly terrible to you. I've heard from many people that you're a kind lady and I hope I can get to know you better. I'm truly sorry, Rapunzel." He went to stroke her hair like he did to her as a child. She flinched and his hand fell limply to his lap.

"Rumplestilskin, I forgive you. However I still don't feel comfortable around you. I have some things to do today, so if you don't mind."

"Of course not, Miss Darling," he got up and left the building. Audrey felt better after Mr. Gold apologized to her, and some of her anxiety that usually was with her disappeared.

*Two Weeks Later*

Killian woke up early on November 16 to make sure everything was perfect for Audrey's birthday. Her birthday also happened to be there first month together. He arrived at Audrey's apartment at ten in the morning. The party started at one in the afternoon and he wanted to spend the first hour with her.

"Happy Birthday, sweetheart," Killian told her as he walked into her apartment.

"Thank you, Killian. How are you today?"

"Good, but today is all about you. Do you want to watch a movie today?"

"Sure, there's this movie called _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ and it looks really good."

"Then we shall watch that one." He brought over a DVD player last week and they had the movie in the library so he set it up and they watched the DVD. When the movie finished Killian asked if she wanted to go to Granny's for lunch. She agreed and they walked down the street to the diner.

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled when the couple walked through the doors.

Audrey looked taken aback, "What is all of this? Is- is this for me?" she asked Killian.

"We wanted to do something nice for you, and we thought a surprise party might distress you a bit."

"Thank you." She told Killian. "Thank you everyone. This is really sweet of you." She hugged Killian and Emma's family. Then she made the rounds and thanked everyone. She saw Mr. and Mrs. Gold and went up to them.

"Hi, thank you both for coming."

"You're welcome Audrey. It's not every day your best friend turns twenty-two." Belle told her. Once Belle realized how horrible she had been treating Belle, she started to help more with the library and became a better friend.

"We put your gift on the table with all the rest, Rapunzel." Rumplestilskin told her.

"Thank you." Just then Granny came out with a cake with Happy Birthday Audrey written in frosting. She blew out the candles and made a wish.

_I wish for my life to remain this happy._

And it did.


	11. Chapter 11

Epilogue:

*4 Years Later*

Audrey and Killian were married last year. Killian proposed to her on their anniversary. She remembered that day very well.

_It was their two year anniversary and Audrey knew something was up with Killian. He never looked her directly in the eye for the best week. Whenever she asked about it he always said he was fine but Audrey knew better. She was afraid he was going to break up with her. She had gotten herself so worked up about it that she called Emma. Emma, of course, knew exactly why he was acting distant but couldn't tell her friend. He was going to propose that night._

_ That night Killian took Audrey to the woods. It was twilight so it wasn't terribly dark but dark enough. Earlier in the day people came by and set up lights around the trees so it looked magical. Ruby even managed to sneak a video camera in a tree so they could watch the event later._

"_It's beautiful," gasped Audrey. "Did you do this?"_

"_Aye, though I had some help." He confessed._

"_I love it, thank you." He smiled at her. She looked beautiful tonight. Her hair was straightened to perfection and her make-up made her look like a goddess. She was wearing her black pea coat with long black boots. She wore a knitted infinity scarf and a knitted hat. He couldn't believe he was doing this. When Audrey wasn't looking Killian went down on one knee. The snow was cold on his knee but he wanted to propose to her the classic way. He took the ring box out of his pocket and opened it up. Inside was a Tiffany's French set Halo Diamond band engagement ring. _(**A/N: Very beautiful ring…)** _He cleared his throat so Audrey would turn around. When she turned all the way around she gasped. She couldn't believe he was proposing._

"_Audrey, baby, I love you. I was wondering if you would do me the favor of being my wife. In other words: Audrey Darling, will you marry me?" She started crying. Tears streamed down her small cheeks, but she nodded._

"_Yes?" he hesitated. She nodded her head again. He stood up and hugged her. He slipped the ring on her finger and it fit perfectly. He picked her up and twirled her around._

"_I can't wait to be Mrs. Killian Jones." She told him._

"_I can't wait to call you that."_

Audrey sighed; she couldn't believe that was already two years ago. Since then they had gotten married and bought a house together. Their one year anniversary was next week and she was happy they were able to celebrate. Emma was coming over later and they were going to watch _The Avengers_. It wasn't Audrey's top choice but she knew she would have fun with Emma. Killian was at the police station with David and he wouldn't get off until seven tonight.

"Hey Emma, come on in. I made popcorn," Audrey told her.

"Thanks. I brought the DVD." Emma got to work setting up the DVD player while Audrey went to the kitchen to grab the popcorn. As she was on her way back to the living room she glanced at the calendar. She stopped in her tracks.

"Oh, my gosh!" cried Audrey. Emma ran into the kitchen when she heard her friend cry out.

"Audrey, is everything okay?"

"Is today the fourth?" she asked Emma frantically.

"Yes, it is." Audrey froze.

"I'm late," she stated.

"What do you mean late?" Emma asked.

"I think I'm pregnant." Emma grabbed her keys and said she was going to get a test. She promised she wouldn't buy one in Storybrooke in case someone was to see. While Emma was gone, Audrey began to pace. She was surprised she didn't run the floor into the earth with how much she paced. Killian and she talked about having kids, and they both wanted them. She just was nervous in case he changed his mind. She really wanted to be a mom; she just hoped he still wanted to be a dad. Emma came back fifteen minutes later with a bag.

"I'll leave them in the bathroom. Make sure to drink a lot."

"Them?" Audrey asked.

"I figured if I bought three, then you would know for sure."

"Oh, right. Thanks Emma." Audrey walked into the bathroom and drank two cups of water before she took the test. She had to wait three minutes. She thought it was the longest three minutes of her life.

"Come on," she mumbled at the test. After her timer went off she looked at the stick.

It read positive. She smiled and took the other two just to be sure. The other two came back with a smiley face and a pregnant.

"Emma, I'm pregnant." She told her friend. Emma hugged her.

"Congratulations! How are you going to tell Killian?" Audrey told her the plan.

Audrey was in the kitchen when Killian came home.

"Hi honey, how was your day?" she asked him from the kitchen.

"Fine sweetheart, how was yours?"

"Good, I found a new cake recipe I found online I thought we could try after dinner. Is that okay?"

"You do realize you just asked me if it's okay if we had cake, right." She laughed. She made spaghetti for dinner that night and hid the cake in the fridge while they ate dinner.

"How is it? Does it taste good?" she asked him.

"It's fine, Audrey. Are you feeling okay? You seem more anxious tonight than usual."

She smiled nervously at him, "Well I do have some news. I'm just not sure how you're going to take it." She went to the fridge and pulled out the cake and put it in front of him. She wrote with frosting: Congrats! You're a Daddy! He read it and looked at her.

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

"Um… well I took three tests, so I'm pretty sure.

"I'M GONNA BE A DADDY!" he yelled and then hugged her.

"Yeah, honey. You're going to be daddy." She whispered to him.

"You're going to be a mommy." He whispered back.

The End

**A/N: That's Audrey and Killian's end. If you want a sequel let me know. I always have ideas.**


End file.
